Home Is Where You Put Your Heart
by DoctorSherlockSnart
Summary: Leonard Snart was only a twelve year old boy when he was thrust into a new life. With Lewis Snart in prison, Len and Lisa don't have a home. The captain so graciously volunteered Joe West. The man already has two kids to take care of, now there's Two more? AU where they're all kids.
1. It's Not What It Seems

_This is my first fan-fiction I posted on here! I'm so excited to see how it's going to go. I spent a lot of time working on this, more time than I usually spend on anything. I worked hard, and I hope you like it. I wrote it to inspire others to write things like this, and I wanted to give it a go._

 _I don't have a beta reader. So if there's mistakes, feel free to point them out. I know Snart is a lot older than Barry, but I thought it would work better if they were the same age. I tried matching everything else up. Hope you like it!_

 _Disclaimer: If I owned it, There would be a LOT more Snart!_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Officer Joe west listened to the police scanner, while keeping his eyes on the house in front of him. His hand gripped the steering wheel, and his other a cup of coffee. He brought the lid to his lips and tilted it back, letting a warm liquid fill his mouth before trickling down his throat. He licked the residue off his lips, before setting the cup back in it's holder. His dark eyes pulled away from the small blue house, to follow a brown car as it pulled its way into the driveway.

"He's home." Shawn said beside Joe. His partner on this stakeout, and his friend. The door to the brown rental opened, and a man stepped out. The door swung shut with a slam and the drunken man stumbled to the door to the blue house. Joe could feel his parental feelings scream at him, but he couldn't do anything yet.

Not even four minutes after the door closed behind the drunken bastard, they heard him shout. A couple cusses, a lot of hurting words, then a slam as a body hit the floor.

"We got him!" Shawn said, but Joe was already out the door. His hand pulled the pistol out of its carriage and made sure it was loaded. Cops around him, and his boss in front. He was ready for this bust, there were kids inside there that need his help.

"Freeze!" The captain shouted as he kicked the door open, aiming his gun at the man a few feet away. The man turned, his cold eyes falling on the cops at the door. His hair was a dark color, one that matched with his dark clothing. They could smell the booze on the man as it poured down him and swept across the floor. A broken beer bottle in his right hand, a possible weapon. A small arm belonging to a very scared little girl in his left hand.

"Let the girl go Lewis." Joe said, moving around the captain to get a better view. The little girl had long black hair, wide, scared green -with a hint of blue- eyes. She wore a T-shirt that was too big for her, and tight little pink jeans. It was almost midnight, shouldn't she be wearing PJs? Lewis snapped his head towards Joe, then his eyes scanned all the guns surrounding him. He didn't have a chance. He dropped the girl, and the bottle. He raised his hands that were soon taken by the captain's to arrest. Joe approached the little girl.

"Hey. Hey it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." Joe said, showing her his empty hands. Having already put his gun in it's holster. Joe looked around, then back at the little girl. "My name's Joe. What's yours?" The little girl must've sensed he was a parent, or maybe it was the gentleness in his voice that calmed her.

"L-Lisa." Lisa answered, still shaking and curled up on the floor. Joe slowly got closer, saying his name to let the girl warm up to him.

"Lisa's a pretty name. Can I sit by you?" Joe asked, calmly and gently. Lisa nodded after a moment of consideration, and Joe moved to sit by her. Sitting a fair amount away, so she didn't feel pressured. After a moment of silence, Joe noticed Lewis was taken out to the patrol car already. The officer looked back at the littler girl, brown orbs meeting green. "Do you have a sibling Lisa?"

A nod. Joe looked around again. Of course, he already knew Lewis had kids. Two in fact, even though he was with only one. He didn't see the other child down there with them, and hoped Lewis hadn't done anything to the poor kid.

"Where are they?" Joe asked Lisa, looking back at her. She suddenly became more timid than before, curling up tighter and keeping her eyes away from the man beside her. "What's their name?" Joe tried instead. If she wasn't going to tell them where, maybe a name would help their search.

"L-Leo. I c-call him L-Len. He likes it be-better." Joe sighed while the others went to look for the missing boy. Joe held his hands out for Lisa. She looked at him with fear and it hurt. What did the bastard do to them to make them this scared of people?

"It's okay Lisa. The bad man won't hurt you anymore. You and Len can come with us, and we'll keep you safe." When Lisa didn't move, Joe racked his brain for other things to say. He couldn't keep her here, but he couldn't move her without her approval. "Can I pick you Lisa? We're going to go on a trip, you, Len and me. Won't that be fun?" Joe tried, begging and pleading for it to work. After a moment of Lisa thinking, Joe could see her bite the inside of her cheek, she nodded. He sighed in relief and carefully picked the small child up.

Joe carried her out of the door, and to one of the ambulances outside. He frowned, when did one of those come here? He looked at Shawn who nodded, he was the one who called. He set Lisa down on the gurney and let the paramedics take a look over her. He stood closely by, seeing that Lisa only relaxed slightly near him.

"Joe." The captain called, nodding for him to come over there. With one last glance at Lisa, the dark skinned man walked over to his boss.

"Captain. Did you find him?" Joe asked, once they were close enough to talk without shouting or raising voices. The captain nodded.

"He was in one of the rooms upstairs, unconscious. They're taking him to the hospital now. But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about." The captain said, looking away.

"I know your hands are full with Iris and now Barry, and it's only been a year since what happened but.." The captain sighed. "If they go to foster care, they'll be separated, and what would happen in Lewis got out?"

"What are you suggesting?" Joe asked, having a hint to what it is already.

"She's a six year old girl, her brother's only twelve. He's barry's age Joe. I know it's a lot to ask. But it's only until we find something better." The captain answered without answering.

"You want me to take them in?" joe asked in disbelief. "I don't have that kind of room, or money."

"The government will pay for them, and they can just share rooms. Can't they?"

"Do you have kids, Captain?"

"Yes."

"They're a lot of responsibility. They're damaged, traumatized. I don't think I'd be able to give them what they need."

"Please Joe. It's only until we find a home that will take in both of them. Please."

Joe sighed, knowing he was going to regret this.

"Fine."

* * *

"Mr. Seymour?" The intercom asked.

"Yes?" The male teacher responded, pausing the class.

"Would you please send Iris west and Barry Allen to office after class?" The lady on the intercom asked, making the teacher sigh.

"Yes." He answered, and a click was heard when the connection severed. He looked to the back of the class, at a little girl sitting next to a little boy. Iris and Barry. He gave them a look, saying 'what did you do this time?' but said nothing. Class was still on for another ten minutes and in that time the two children gained a lot of anxiety.

The bell rang and everyone jumped out of their seat to leave. The twelve year old Barry and Thirteen year old Iris slowly left the class and headed for the office. iris gulped when she saw her father's back, and Barry gulped when he saw the captain's. The kids entered the office, making the two grown ups stand. Barry managed to open his mouth, even though it somewhat scared him.

"Is this about my father?" Barry asked with more confidence then he was feeling. The two adults shared a look before shaking their head,

"No. No Barry, he's okay." Joe said, before taking Iris's hand and leading them out of the office. "I'm taking you out of school early."

"Why?" iris asked, confused and scared. They got out of the building, and saw two cars parked but still on. Joe took Iris to the first car and Barry followed. Joe didn't answer and got in the driver's side, Iris took the passenger's side and Barry took the back. In silence, Joe pulled out and drove a familiar route home. Iris glanced back at her best friend who felt the same kind of anxiety and fear as her. Did they do something bad? Are they kicked out of school? Did someone die? Is someone Dying?

No questions were asked, no answers were giving. Joe parked, turned the car off and stayed sitting for a moment. "When we go inside. You're going to sit on the couch, and listen, alright?" They both nodded and they all got out. Joe took a deep breath and noticed the Captain didn't follow them home. He saw the two kids were already inside and made his way to follow after them.

Like he said, they sat on the couch and waited. They eyed to two new mattresses by the stairs, but no words were said. Joe took his seat across from them and on the coffee table. He clasped his hand together and stayed liked that for a moment. He didn't say anything, and it worried the two kids. He tried figuring out what he was going to say, how he was going to break the news to his daughter and Barry.

"Guys. What I'm going to tell you is going to be difficult, so you need to focus. Alright?" Joe asked looking at them seriously. He waited for their nods before continuing. "We're going to be fostering two kids. That's what those mattresses are for. Now keep listening." Joe had to say when they turned to look at what was spoken about. "They're dad had to go to jail, because he did something bad and now they're without a home or family. We're going to give that to them. Okay?"

"When are they coming? Where are they sleeping? Who are they? What's their dad do? " iris asked at a mile per minute. Joe let out a shaky laugh and sighed.

"You're going to share your rooms, they're coming later today. That's why I pulled you out early, I need you guys to clean your room." Joe explained, seeing their faces fall. He motioned for them to go get to work, and so they did.

* * *

 _So what'd you think of the first chapter? A little RR is very welcomed. The second chapter is being worked on and will be published when Finished._


	2. Welcome home

_Hey! Long time no see! So sorry for taking forever to update, I tend to lose motivation in life. Thanks for follows, likes, and reviews! I much appreciate it! I love seeing people find my story and actually read and like it!_

 _so for the question of where is this heading? I have no idea._

 _I am planning on having Mick come in. I mean, seriously, Leonard Snart without Mick Rory? Are you crazy?_

 _There's also going to be guest stars such as Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen, Martin Stein, Ray Palmer, Sara Lance, Rip Hunter, Harry, and much more._

 _As you can see I did not include Cisco Ramon, Caitlin Snow, or Wally west. But don't worry!_

 _I have a plan for them._

 _Some RR is much appreciated!_

* * *

Lisa watched as the house flew by, and listened to the soft hum of the car. She was excited she was going to see the nice police officer again, but very nervous for what was going to come. She'd heard there were going to be other children there, and she hoped they would like her brother and herself. She glanced out of the corner of her eye at the one person she thought she would ever need loving from, Leonard Snart. She watched as his eyes drooped for the umptheenth time that car ride, as his icy eyes watched out the window.

The small girl's eyes left the form of her brother to watch the driver, their 'Social Worker' as she named herself. Lisa frowned, where they in foster care now? She's heard of such a thing, but never really thought she would be apart of it herself. They pulled up to a decent looking house and she didn't realize she was shaking until there was a hand holding hers. She turned her eyes to meet blue ones, and a smile was formed on her face.

"Ready?" The social worker lady asked, turning off the car and looking at them through the rear view mirror. Len nodded, but didn't say a word. He gave his sister's hand a soft, comforting squeeze. She wasn't the only one nervous. They all got out, the two kids looking over the house, then the street. The social lady went to the trunk to get their bags, and the door to the house opened.

They all turned their heads to see a darked skinned man leave the decent looking building, to meet them at the car. He gave the kids a smile, and greeted the social worked with kind words. This was the police officer Lisa had the pleasure of meeting the other day, Len didn't get to meet the man who saved them, so he was a bit tensed. The siblings didn't lose their grip on each other, not even when the door to the house opened for the second time.

"Do you need any help?" Joe asked the social worker, whose name was introduced as Rose. She handed him Lisa's suitcase with a warm thank you. Lisa was watching Joe, while Len's eyes were on the two kids standing awkwardly by the door. One was a short boy with brown hair and pale skin, the next was a dark skinned girl with luscious dark hair. Joe turned to head back inside when he saw Lisa and Len's hesitant form. He held out his hand and Lisa excitedly took it, dropping Len's in the process.

Len looked a little lost without his sister's hand, but managed to follow Joe and Lisa. Barry and Iris ran back inside with Rose quickly behind them. The last three made it inside, where Joe let go of Lisa's hand.

"I'm going to take your suitcase to your room, do you want to come with or stay here with the other kids?" Joe asked the little girl, bending down slightly. Lisa looked at Barry, then Iris, before shyly reaching for Joe's hand again. "Okay, you can come with." He said, taking her hand. Rose gave Leonard his suitcase, then turned to Barry.

"Hey Barry, think you can take Len to your guy's room?" Rose asked the brunette, the boy looked like he didn't want to, but agreed anyways.

"This way." Barry said, leading Len up the stairs where Jow and Lisa had just gone. Len dragged his suitcase behind him on it's wheels, looking around while he walked. His eyes found the family photos, then looked away ashamed. Barry didn't notice, as he started talking. "So your name is Len? Is it short for something?"

"Leonard." He answered, stilling looking around the halls.

"Well, my name's Barry. It's short for Bartholomew, which doesn't make sense really. Wouldn't Bart the nickname?" Barry asked, looking back at Len for an answer. The boy gave a shrug in return. Barry looked away, contemplating asking a question he's had since he's seen the boy. "Why do you have bandages on your arm and face?"

Len's hand went to touch the pan on his cheek and he shrugged. Barry sighed before stopping in front of a door. "Here we are. The suite." He mocked, opening the door and moving aside for Len to walk in. The quiet boy did so, looking around as he went to the bed he assumed was for him. Barry didn't stop him, so he guessed right. "That's a comic." Barry said when Len picked the item up from his bed.

"I got it for you, I didn't know what you like so.. I just guessed. Do you like comics? Because I do, I have a whole collection of them in a tub under my bed. Do you want to see?" Barry rambled on, going under his bed to get the box. Len set his suitcase on the bed, and the comic by it. He walked over to Barry's bed to look at the comics.

"My dad used to get me comics every christmas.." Barry said, opening the tub. Len watched barry, curious to say the least.

"Are you in foster care too?" Len asked, watching Barry frown and look at him. Len was afraid the boy was going to yell, or throw something, but all he did was nod sadly. Len wanted to ask why, but he didn't think he should.

"Len!" Lisa shouted running into the boy's room and to her brother. She had a small toy in her hands, holding it up for her brother to see. "Look was Iris got me!" She shouted happily, iris followed through the door a moment later. "It's a pony!"

"Whoa! it's purple!" Len responded with, smiling down at Lisa. Playing along with the excitement. Iris chuckled and moved to stand by her best friend. She noticed he was slightly sad, but didn't have a chance to ask when they were all called to come downstairs.

Iris led the way, listening to Lisa rattle on about the pony. The small child came up with a name, whole back story, personality, and even gave it an alias. Barry walked behind the girls, with Len a few steps behind. They were asked to sit at the couch, for they needed to have a small talk. They all felt nervous after that.

"Now that Leonard and Lisa are staying with us, we're going to have some new rules." Joe started, Rose sat in a chair by the window. "You have to be asleep by 8:00 pm. Be up and ready for school by 7 and walk to and from school together. Barry and Iris ride the bus to the stop at the end of the street, you guys will be doing the same." Joe went on and on about the new set up and expectations of the house. Lisa was excited she was going to be able to go to school, she wanted to make a lot of new friends.

Leonard watched everyone else in the room, Iris looked like she'd done this before, and she had. Barry looked nervous, like he was going to screw something up. Iris was talking to Lisa about where her school was and how to get to theirs after it ended. Joe was smiling at them, before meeting Len's eyes. The younger one looked away quickly, and Rose got up from her seat.

"Well okay then. I guess everything's in order. I'll see you in a week Joe." She said before leaving, len got up to meet her outside.

"Ms Rose!" Len shouted to stop her, and it worked. She turned around and smiled at him.

"Yes?"

"What's going to happen to my dad?" He asked, surprising Rose.

"He's going away for a long time. He won't hurt you-"

"Or Lisa?" He asked before she finished, she smiled and nodded.

"You're both safe. Joe will take good care of you." She turned to leave, but Len had something else.

"What happened to Barry's family?"


End file.
